L'été où ma vie a changée
by Ganna-Chan
Summary: Moi, Edward Elric, 16 ans, un adolescent banal avec une famille banale qui mène une existence banale. Rien de passionnant. Sauf qu'un jour mes parents ont décidé de nous emmener en vacances, mon frère et moi. Ca promettait d'être des vacances banales mais ça c'était sans compter sur un certain surfeur... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà...? [FIC UA] [RoyEd YAOI]


Salut salut ! ^^ vos assistez au lancement d'une toute nouvelle fiction! Et ça c'est cool. Du yaoi donc, pour pas changer. Et RoyEd en plus ! Quelle originalité ! ^^ A part ça pas grand chose à dire... Ah si ! Bah, les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas , je ne vous apprends rien... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue : Vue sur la mer**_

- Pfff... C'est trop long... On arrive quand ?

-Bientôt, bientôt...

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège en remettant mes écouteurs. Ca fait plus de 12 heures qu'on roule dans cette satanée voiture. J'en ai marre, j'ai mal au ventre, je m'ennui comme un rat mort et comme ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai la dalle du siècle... Je soupire encore en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma mère à l'avant du véhicule qui ajuste le col de son chemisier et remet une couche de rouge à lèvre avant de ranger le petit mirroir dans son sac à main. A côté d'elle, au volant, mon père, maitre dans l'art de tirer la gueule 24 heures sur 24. Il fixe la route d'un air las. A croire que lui aussi en à plein le dos de rouler. J'entends soudain un bip dans les oreillettes de mes écouteurs. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon mp3 qui m'informe que je n'ai plus de batterie. la totale. Non, sincèrement, je déteste partir en vacances... Ouais, je suis du genre bien accroché à mon chez moi... Et je déteste qu'on me force à le quitter... Je range mon mp3 et mes écouteur dans la poche de mon jean avant de fouiller dans mon sac à mes pieds pour en sortir un paquet de chips que je pose côté de moi et commence à piocher dedans. Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche. Je l'aurais parier... Encore en train de lire... Il fait que ça de sa vie le frangin... Je souris. Je m'approche et pose mon menton sur son épaule.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Il referme brièvement le bouquin en gardant son index à l'interieur pour ne pas perdre sa page avant de revenir à sa lecture.

-Les hauts de hurlevent... C'est pas le livre qu'on à lu en cours cette année ça...?

-Si. D'ailleurs pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais.

Il tourne sa page sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Je suis peut être nul en français mais je peux au moins retenir le nom d'un bouquin, quand même...

Cette fois c'est lui qui sourit toujours en continuant de lire tranquillement.

Dommage que tu n'ai rien retenu d'autre de l'année...

- Fais bien le malin monsieur le surdoué ! Dis-je en lui lançant un des deux oreiller à la figure. La riposte ne se fait pas attendre et il s'empare du second pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

Maman soupire en souriant à l'avant.

- Doucement vous deux... Rit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre. Van, ce n'est pas ça, là bas ? Questionne-t-elle à l'adresse de mon père en désignant la fameuse station balnéaire au bord de la plage.

- Tout semble indiquer que nous sommes arrivés en effet.

Il se gare devant un batiment quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'ouvre précipitement la portière arrière droite pour sortir. Je m'étire en poussant un soupire de bien être.

- Pouuaah... C'est pas trop tôt...

Le frangin sort également en même temps que maman de la voiture. Il me rejoint devant la barrière pour regarder l'horizon bleuté qui s'étend à l'infni...

- Alors Nii-San, toujours pas content d'avoir quitter la maison pour passer un peu de bon temps sur une plage aux tropiques...? Demande-t-il tout sourire. Je sourit en le regardant en coin.

- On va dire que c'est un beau tableau mais rien ne garantit que je vais "m'amuser" ici...

- Quelle tête de mûle... Soupire-t-il en retournant à la voiture pour aider les parents à sortir les bagages du coffre. Mon père se redresse pour me faire signe de venir, ce que je fais sans répliquer. Je prends mes propres valises et lève les yeux vers le bâtiment magnifique qui surplombe le rocher sur lequel nous nous trouvons.

- Bon, j'avoue que l'hotel déchire...

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'immense appartement qui nous est attribué. C'est grand, c'est spacieux, c'est lumineux, ça en jette. je me réserve une des chambre d'avance pour le plus grand dam du frangin qui aurait bien aimé la squater. C'est vrai qu'on à une vue emprenable sur toute la côte et par concéquent sur toute la ville de Laguna beach... Je reste un moment à regarder le cuché de soleil avant de tourner les talons dans la chanbre pour déffaire mes valises. Je branche par la même ccasion mon mp3 chéri.

- Edward, on sort manger, tu viens ?

- J'arrive!

A ce moment là, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'en deux mois ma vie puisse changer comme ça...

* * *

Voila voila ! J'espère que ce court prologue vous aura donné un avant gout positif du reste de la fic ^^ je posterais le premier chapitre normalement avant Vendredi. Voila ! By by ! ^^


End file.
